Ensuring the service continuity of a mobile user is a fundamental function of the cellular mobile communication system, and the switching of serving cells of the mobile station is the main means to ensure the service continuity. In order to facilitate a User Equipment (UE for short) to switch, the system needs to configure a neighbor relation for each cell so that the network side notifies the UE of the neighbor cell information, after measuring the neighbor cells, the UE reports measurement results, and the network side indicates the UE to switch to a certain neighbor cell.
Which neighbor cells are around a certain cell is not only related to their distances to the cell, but also closely related to the wireless environment in which the cell is located. Due to the complexity of the wireless environment, especially in urban area where the high-rise buildings are dense, at the early stage of network planning, it is difficult to exactly determine which neighbor cells should be configured to a certain cell. Some other factors, such as one cell being newly added in the system, the cell's properties being changed, the neighbor relation of the cell being not updated timely, the environment being changed, or the neglect of the network planning personnel etc., will result in the neighbor cell information not being updated timely. Thus, it will result in the user equipment not being able to be witched to other cells timely, which results in occurrence of conditions such as very high load of the cell, worse signal quality of the cell, serious interference or dropped call of the user etc.
The cell information consists of cell physical layer information and cell high-layer information. The cell physical layer information is a cell's primary scrambling code (PSC for short), and during the network planning, the PSC in a certain cell is unique. The cell high-layer information comprises two parts: a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN for short) and an unique Cell Identity (CID for short) in the PLMN, or three parts: the PLMN, a Routing Area Identity (RAI for short) and a Location Area Identity (LAI for short), or four parts: the PLMN, the RAI, the LAI, and the CID.
In order to be able to configure a neighbor relation of a cell timely, a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system proposes an Automatic Neighbor Relation (ANR for short) function to add a neighbor cell list. The ANR function is that the physical layer information of the new cell is measured with the help of the UE and is reported to the network side, and a specific cell high-layer information can be acquired from the UE, the function of adding a neighbor cell list is completed at the network side, and the neighbor cells do not need to be manually added and are automatically completed by the system.
However, there is no corresponding scheme for the problem of missing configuration of inter-system neighbor cells in the prior art.